Container assemblies typically include a closure that may contain a pharmaceutical or nutritional product within a bottle or other container. The cap may be “child-resistant,” such that the cap is difficult for children to turn. In yet other assemblies, it may be necessary to include a pump actuator to retrieve the contents. It would be desirable to construct and implement an extremely simple push down and turn child resistant closure which is easy for adults to open while maintaining child resistance, and that in the open position allow the pump actuator to be depressed for pumping contents out of the container.